Feels Like Home
by God'srider
Summary: Song that describes Tony and Ziva's expressions of love for each other.


**Lyrics in bold! Everything else is how I think Tony and Ziva would express their love to each other! **

**Disclaimer: Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk! Great song wish I could sing. **

**I don't own NCIS.**

**Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself**

**Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**

Walking over to her front door, she opened it to a handsome man standing in her apartment's hall in dress pants and a crisp shirt. A slight frown wrinkled her brow, "Is everything okay, Tony? Do we need to go back to work?"

Tony smiled slightly, "No, I wanted to come over and see you."

Ziva whispered a quiet, "Oh," as she made eye contact with his emerald green eyes. Her heart fluttered at the feelings shining in his eyes. She saw his caring sensitivity and a deep emotion she had never seen in his eyes before.

Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, Tony felt his knees go weak. He had never felt this for anyone. He saw her curiosity at his presence, but he also saw the soft glow of hope.

**There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast**

**Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

Tony cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you about some things I realized and figured out." a shiver trailed down Ziva's spine at his voice laced with genuine feeling. Its masculine baritone was husky with the weight of what was on his mind.

Ziva liked the reverberating strength echoing from his words. The sound of his confidence made her weak. It was not often that she felt she could rely on someone else's strength, but with only his voice Tony had succeeded in lowering her guard completely.

**If you knew how lonely my life has been**

**And how long I've been so alone**

All of his life, Tony had just wanted a person to share memories with and experience life with. And so his whole life, he had been trying to fill that hole with countless one night stands and nights at the bar searching. He didn't know how else to look for the right person.

So when none of that worked, Tony had resorted to watching movies of all genres to fill his time and make him forget his loneliness.

"Ziva, I've been alone for a long time." Tony nearly whispered the words since it hurt to admit it out loud.

All of her life, Ziva had been making friends only to lose them. Each time a best friend was killed, Ziva was left with another wall around her heart until no one could get close to her. Keeping people at arms length was safer and less painful, but with pushing people away came a pressing loneliness that crashed down on her at home.

So to keep from dwelling on her solitary life, Ziva would sit at home reading book after book of romance novels to help her escape.

"Me too," Ziva admitted equally quiet. The walls around her heart seemed to be slowly crumbling under Tony's influence. A lonely tear escaped from her eye remembering all the people she had lost.

**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**

**And change my life the way you've done**

Seeing the tear and the pain it represented, Tony stepped to her and raised his hand to her cheek. He had been searching for someone and hoping they would find him. He wanted someone to brighten his life and complete him.

While he had been searching for the right woman, he had been blind to the person that had entered in his life that was perfect for him. After he realized it, he also realized he was in love with her. Gently, catching the tear on his thumb, Tony smoothed it across her cheek and stepped closer to her.

Somehow Ziva had begun to fill the hole in his heart and he wanted her to continue to fill his life and change his life.

Feeling Tony's thumb on her cheek, Ziva resisted the urge to fall into his arms. His gentle caress melted the remaining wall around her heart. She had been blocking people out. When all she wanted was someone to love her and someone to truly love.

While she was trying to protect her heart from people, Ziva had been falling in love with Tony. One day she had realized it, but refused to believe he could possible love her back and so she continued to push people away.

Somehow Tony had made it past her defenses and succeeded in completely invading her heart and changing the way she looked at life.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I have been trying to fill my loneliness with drinking and short relationships, but I'm done with all of that because I found something to fill my heart. I found the right person to make me a better person and share my life with. Ziva, I love you and I want to experience life with you." Tony finished his speech and prayed she had feelings for him too.

Ziva felt the threatening tears, but decided it did not matter if she let them out. She loved this man and he had just told her, he loved her. That is all she had ever really wanted and she didn't want to fight her emotions anymore.

Letting the tears fall, she accepted the love she felt for Tony despite the fear of future pain. She looked up into his eyes and replied, "I love you too, Tony. And I want to trust you with my heart despite my fears and constant effort to push people away."

A smile spread across Tony's face and he wrapped his arms around Ziva. Feeling the safety of his strong arms wrapped around her, Ziva slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his broad shoulder.

Standing together with their arms safely around each other, they both realized this was the first time they had ever felt at home.

**A window breaks, down a long, dark street**

**And a siren wails in the night,**

As they heard a distant siren wailing in the dark, they weren't worried or anxious. They had found their other half and were perfectly content to stand by Ziva's window holding each other.

Normally, it was their job to solve crimes and serve justice, but right now that didn't matter because they had each other. They still had fears about what tomorrow would bring.

**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me**

**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

Since they had each other, they could help one another survive their fears. Since they had found and accepted each other, they were happy and would make it through.

Each of them had a difficult life with more than their share of pain and hurt, but with each other they were able to see the hope and possibilities of life.

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**

**And how long I've waited for your touch**

Although Tony hadn't accepted his love for Ziva until tonight, he had known of his feelings for her for a while. For months all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her, wanted to run his fingers through her dark hair, wanted to smooth away the wrinkles on her brow when she thought, wanted to capture her delicate hand in his. But he had held back because he wasn't willing to risk telling her how he felt. Until now, and now he was able to do all of those things because they loved each other and they weren't going to let anyone get in the way of that.

Ziva had longed for his touch for months. She had dreamed of what it would feel like for Tony to protect her and care for her. She had wanted him to touch her if only by accident. Even the slightest touch caused a fire to cascade through her in a spark of love. She had yearned for his gentle touch to show her that not all men were harsh. Now he had told her he loved her and had taken her in his arms and it was everything she had dreamed and more.

**And if you knew how happy you are making me**

**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

A giddy smile remained on Tony's face thrilled that the love of his life loved him back. He would do anything for her and that was saying something. Tony never thought he would be happy with just one girl until he found the right woman. Here he was standing with a beautiful woman in his arms. He loved her and her to be happy. He was the luckiest guy ever to finally have a girl that fit him perfectly. And he knew they were the perfect fit because Ziva felt right in his arms.

Ziva's tears had stopped after she felt the safety of Tony's arms because she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. A joyful feeling bubbled up inside her and she tipped her head back to see Tony's face. Seeing his happy grin, she smiled too. She had always assumed she would finish her life alone unable to love, but now she had Tony and they loved each other. He made her feel cherished and put a smile on her face that was so much more than she had ever dared to dream of.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong **

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

Seeing Ziva smiling up at him, Tony thought his heart was just going to leap out of his chest so he did the only other option. Still holding her close to him, afraid he would be alone if he let go, Tony leaned down to her eye level. A smirk lingering on her lips Ziva let her eyes flutter closed, heart swelling the anticipation of his kiss.

Kissing Ziva slowly and sweetly, Tony savored their first kiss as an actual couple and knew the feeling of kissing her would never fade no matter how much time passed. He loved her with all of him and would never stop loving her. He planned on being her provider, protector, and care-giver even if she didn't need it.

Tilting her head toward Tony, Ziva pressed her eyes closed tighter not wanting this moment to end. In their first real kiss, Tony was telling her that she didn't have to be the strong one all the time and that he wanted to take care of her. It was an answer to her dreams and she told him her answer. Pressing into his strength, Ziva responded to his kiss with love and accepted him as her everything.

Leaning back from each other, but not letting go the two looked at each other. Tony put her cheek in the palm of his hand and she rested her head in it. He smiled, "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you are serious about your promise to always take care of me and protect me even if I can do it myself," she looked up at him brown eyes dancing.

Tony's mouth opened slightly, "You really can read my mind."

Ziva answered, "Well, so can you because it has always been my deepest dream to have someone to care for me." Remembering an old conversation, she added smiling up at him, "That is love. Soul mates, yes?"

"Yes, you are definitely my soul mate." Tony responded without hesitation returning her smile.

Taking her hand, Tony led them to her couch. Sitting with thighs touching, Ziva cuddled into his side and laid her head on his chest. Wrapping an arm around her, Tony held her to him.

At the same moment, they whispered to each other, "Feels like home."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
